Classmeeting
by Iluya
Summary: Biasanya nih ya, kalau habis UAS itu saatnyaaaaaa... / (Kumpulan) Drabble / 2. Tongkat Besi / Fic for Maru Mana!
1. Chapter 1

**Birthday Fic for Maru Mana! Happy Birthday!  
**

 **Hope you like this fic! ;D**

* * *

 _ **UAS SUDAH SELESAI. HIPHIPHOORAAY 3**_

 _ **Biasanya nih ya, kalau habis UAS itu saatnyaaaaaa...**_

* * *

 **[ CLASSMEETING ] by Iluya**

 **[ Assassination Classroom ] by Matsui Yusei**

 **Saya sama sekali tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari kumpulan drabble ini! Jadi tolong jangan fitnah saya /eh**

* * *

1\. Mendaki 'Gunung'

Di dekat gedung tua tempat kelas 3-E berada, terdapat segunung pasir yang telah lembab akibat terguyur hujan. Kebetulan, tempat itu tidak banyak dihinggapi makhluk-makhluk penghuni kelas _End_ , sehingga seorang Nakamura Rio bisa-bisanya bermain di sana. Dengan ditemani Karma Akabane, Kayano Kaede, dan Nagisa Shiota, tentunya.

Nakamura melepas sepatunya kemudian mendaki gunungan pasir tersebut. Sesampainya di puncak gunungan itu, Nakamura langsung berpose a la iklan kartu prabayar yang sedang nge _trend_ itu.

"Cantik dikit cekrek, cantik banyak cekrek, cantik banget cekrek cekrek, _upload_ ~"

Karma menghela napas. Kayano dan Nagisa pergi dari TKP tanpa banyak bicara.

"Karma mandi kembang _like this_ ~ Pulang sekolah, Karma _nganu_ Nagisa cekrek, salam dua jari cekrek, _upload upload_ ~"

Dahi Karma bekerut.

"Karma belagu _like this_ , Karma baper _like this_ , memandang masa lalu~"

Emosi Karma pun meledak. Ia pun langsung menghajar Nakamura dengan papan kayu yang tergeletak di dekat gunungan tersebut.

* * *

 ** _Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba buat (kumpulan) drabble. Dan fic tentang pair KaruRio. Mohon kritik dan saran agar saya semakin terampil kedepannya ;D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Berdasarkan permintaan Maru, chapter 2 update sekaraang ;D  
**

* * *

 _ **UAS SUDAH SELESAI. HIPHIPHOORAAY 3**_

 _ **Biasanya nih ya, kalau habis UAS itu saatnyaaaaaa...**_

* * *

 **[ CLASSMEETING ] by Iluya**

 **[ Assassination Classroom ] by Matsui Yusei**

 **Saya sama sekali tidak meraup keuntungan apapun dari kumpulan drabble ini! Jadi tolong jangan fitnah saya /eh**

* * *

2\. Tongkat Besi

Selepas dihajar Karma, Nakamura mengambil tongkat besi, memegangnya kuat-kuat, kemudian menancapkannya kuat-kuat di gunungan pasir. "Liat tuh, dalem kan lobangnya!", pamer Nakamura. Karma tidak mau kalah. Ia mengambil tongkat yang tertancap di gunungan pasir, memegangnya jauh lebih kuat sambil mundur beberapa langkah, kemudian balas menancapkannya kuat-kuat. "Liat, lobang _gue_ lebih dalem!", Nakamura memasang muka sebal. Ia pun membalas Karma.

"Punya _gue_ lebih dalem tuh!"

"Apa-apaan! Sini!" "Nah kan daleman punya _gue_ , apa _lu_!"

" _Bangke_ , siniin!" "IYAHLO DALEMAN PUNYA _GUE_. MAU APA. HA. HA. HA."

"Ih _songong_ , sini tongkatnya!" "APA _LU_ , PUNYA _GUE_ LEBIH DALEM!"

Nakamura semakin sebal. Ia pun merebut paksa tongkat dari tangan Karma kemudian menancapkannya. "LEBIH DALEM PUNYA GUE!", seru Nakamura bahagia. Karma tidak terima tongkatnya direbut paksa. Ia pun mencabut tongkat tersebut dengan sembarangan.

"ADUH! EH _BA**NGAN_ TONGKATNYA KENA PANGKAL HIDUNG _GUE ANJ*NG_! SAKIT _B*GO_!", teriak Nakamura sambil menampar Karma keras-keras. Karma, yang entah makan apa tadi paginya, tiba-tiba panik. "Eh eh eh maap ya maap, kaga sengaja deh sumpah. Maap ya..."

Nakamura terdiam. ' _Mau nangis, tapi malu-maluin. Dan udah nggak terlalu sakit lagi. Tapi kalo diem malah gabisa ngebales Karma. Harus gimana ini yatuhan.'_

Karma berucap, "Maaf woi, iya deh apa deh yang lu mau gue turutin hari ini." _Mampus._

 _Inner_ Nakamura langsung tersenyum _evil_. "Beliin gue makaroni skutel di gedung utama, minta Karasuma-sensei sama _Bitch_ -sensei foto bareng, beliin _gue_ es _banban_ , sama terakhir gendong _gue_ muterin lapangan. _Gue_ pengen ngeliat anak-anak cewek pada ikut lomba basket", begitu permintaan Nakamura terucap, Karma langsung mencatat di lubuk hati terdalamnya untuk tidak pernah memenuhi permintaan Nakamura.

* * *

 ** _Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba buat (kumpulan) drabble. Dan fic tentang pair KaruRio. Mohon kritik dan saran agar saya semakin terampil kedepannya ;D_**


End file.
